Vampires vs Hearts
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: Now, the journey will really begin. Winry, Edward and co. have to survive a new threat, but without their powers.Will they be able to summon their powers once again to fight this new villian? Sequel to Vamp. vs. Love. AxM, RxR, MxG, ExW, LxE. Info inside


OK THE SEQUEL!!! I LOVE THIS!

**To clear some things up.....**

_Edward, Winry, Riza and Roy are all 17_

_Alphonse and May Chang are 16_

_Envy, Lust, Gracia,and Hues are 18_

_Armstong is 20_

_Chibi Goth is now 13 and a 1/2_

_Piper Sky is now 14_

_Ed and Al's parents are 213 years old....yes....they have been alive for long, but their "Human" age is about 40._

_All of them are a year older. Edward and Winry always knew eachother, but they never really talked. They were always in the same class, but never talked to eachother really. Would you talk to the school freaks? (I'm my schools freak! yay! i have friends! yay!)_

_Alphonse is in his human form._

**Here's the summary.**

_Now, the journey will really begin. And there is no turning back, unless you really want to die. Winry, Edward and co. have to survive a new threat, but without their powers. Will they be able to summon their powers once again to fight this new villian, or will they just forever fall? "Hearts and Love...what kind of power is that?"_

Also I have a beta-reader. BounceFox, so the stories quality is better....much better....mucher better.

Talking to Lavi:

Lavi: Mucher?

Me:Yes! SO SHUT UP!

Lavi: Bitch what's up with you?

Me: Movers are here....today!

Lavi: Oh.....so?

Me: I don'ts wantas moves!

Lavi:.....KORINNE DOESN'T OWN FMA!!!! PLEASE STOP CRYING KORINNE! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

Me: Yeah....yups!

After the move.

Lavi: Korinne! Long time no talk.

Me:....YOU FUCKING BASTARD! *Throws multiple hammers at*

Lavi: What did I do?!

Me: You never told me you followed me everywhere.

Lavi:Bitch.

Me:On with the one chapter long story.

Lavi...Oneshot Sequel?

Me:Yes!

**Vampire's Vs Hearts.**

**Winry's Pov**

I felt very uncomfortable in my classroom seat. I don't know why but Lust and Envy moved away. I feel so alone with out her funny personality. It's so weird. I heard the school bell go off and I sighed.

_'So much for seeing her ever again.'_ I thought, getting up and grabbing my backback. I smiled and looked over at Edward who shared a lab table with no one else. Ever since Envy left Edward must feel a little bit more....alone then usual. I know he and Envy knew eachother for a long, long time, but I feel so bad that his best friend left with his girlfriend, and now that I think of it these other kids named Sloth, Pride, Wrath, and Gluttnoy also left the school on the same day. Strange. I should as Edward.

I walked over to Edward and sat in the empty seat next to him. He had a crumbled piece of paper in his hands and he called our friends over. He un-unfolded the paper and read it aload in the empty class room.

_Dear O'Chibi-san Edo Elric._

_I took your younger sister and my sister as hostages for my plan to talk over the world with my sin buddies._

_Lust and I came up with it and now we have the Xing Gang with us too. _

_Meet us in Xing tomorrow, or else we come after your girlfriend Winry._

_I hope that you bring everyone over for the battle of Sins vs. Alchemists._

_Also, if you ever want to see your little sister and her friend, you'll have to defeat me._

_Bye, Edo._

_Without love, Envy the Great._

I gasped. So that's why Lust left. To try and take over the world?! How could she?! I thought she was a my best friend. I grew angry and slammed my hand against the classroom desk.

"Everyone!" I started. "We need our vampire powers back!" I finished off. Everyone gasped but Edward.

"Yeah. She's right. Guys. To the ba-" Edward started, but was cut off by Alphonse.

"But brother, Envy and Lust know where the base is? How will we get there and not be killed in our human forms?" He asked, worry written across his face. May Chang flinched, but for some reason, Ed smiled and I gave him a questionable look.

"Did you forget Al? Father and Mother made us a secret base in the school just in case. It was built for you and me only." Edward answered while grabbing me wrist and pulling me into the corner of the room, everyone else followed. He opened up a cabnet and threw all the items contained inside it onto the floor, causing many glass items to break and for many books to be ruined. Multiple teachers and the princible walked into the room.

"What is going on here?!" Mr. Jarvison, our science teacher, exclaimed. I flinched and then shook off the worry. Roy spoke up.

"Were saving the world from vampires....uh....SIR!" He exclaimed, I watched our Math teacher, Mrs. Wendes, and our Social Studies teacher, Ms. Brendan, start making their way over to us, suddenly I heard a 'click' noise and turned back to Edward. He clicked a small white button in the corner of the cabnet and the ground around us turned into a transmutation circle that glowed the color of blood. I gasped and felt the ground beneath us start to disappear, and us along with it. I looked over at the teachers, who started to faint because of the circles power, and I sighed of relief. I looked at Gracia and Hughes, who were quiet today, and saw them kissing like a married couple. I smiled at them. They were in love weren't they. I was happy for them. I looked away from the duo and looked at Edward who was in some deep thought, most likely about Envy and Lust betraying us or something. I sighed and used all my strengh that wasn't being dissolved in the circle and pulled myself over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck before I disappeared completely.

I woke up on a hard and freezing floor. And guess how I landed...I opened up my eyes and met with a pair of Gold orbs. I jumped and I saw I was right ontop of Edward and felt my face flush. Edward laughed and then winced. I gasped and got off him. He smiled but then mummered something. I raised an eyebrow and he sighed.

"My auto-mail arm hurts Winry." He said and I smiled, happy that I wasn't the one that caused him pain. I looked around and saw my pencil case near May's foot. I smiled and quickly grabbed it, and opened it to reveal a wreched, screws and a screwdriver. Ed sighed. "I'm not even gonna ask why that's in there." He said and took off his black jacket and tank top. I blushed at the sight but quickly over came my emotions and started to check the auto-mail arm. I sighed and started to take out some broken screws and replaced them with new ones. I removed one of the face plates and saw some wires snap and I sighed.

"The fall did a number on you. Let me check of electric tap." I sighed and looked through my pencil case, and eventually found some. I smiled and started to tape some of the wires together and fixed some more screws that become loose or damaged. I wipped some sweat from my forehead and continued to work on his auto-mail. I placed the face plate back on and rolled up his pants to check for anything wrong. Luckily it was ok and I smiled at that discover. I told him to place his top back on and then decided to finally look at my surroundings. I saw Roy and Riza streching. Al standing up and carrying May Chang bride style, and saw Maes hold out a hand to help Gracia up. I looked at Edward who was doing the same thing for me, and I took his hand and felt my feet get back on the ground. I bent down and placed my tools back into my pencil case and smiled. and looked down the dark pathway. The walls were made of a dull brick and the ground was cement, not much to my suprise. I also saw some lit torches on the wall that started when we landed. I sighed and started my way down the hallway with the others. I heard May speak up.

"So....is the hallway a one way?" She whispered, but we all heard her perfectly. Alphonse sighed and looked at his older brother.

"Is it Nii-san?" He asked and started carrying May Chang faster until he caught up the Ed and I. Edward sighed.

"Yeah. It heads straight for Xing, but along the way there's a office that mom stored some of our vampire DNA in." He said. Riza gasped.

"Really? That's kind of strange." She answered right after her gasp. Roy smiled.

"I know." I heard her sigh happily and she placed her head onto his chest and Roy wrapped an arm around her. I smiled and then grabbed Edward hand. He smiled and held my hand tighter. I mentally winced at the pain, but made sure I mad no noise to cause Edward to let go. I was scared down here. It felt like a horror movie. Soon I felt the ground start to drop and I fell to my knees, but I heard other crashes, meaning I wasn't te only one. I turned and saw everyone but Edward fall. Edward smiled.

"I still know this place like the back of my hand." He said and pulled me to my feet and placed me on his back. "Ok guys, carry the girls from here. There is about 5 more drops from here until the lab. Roy, use some fire alchemy and stand next to me. Each drop is about 5 yards apart. Don't fall. We have a final battle coming up and I'm not letting someone get a small injury and end up paying for it in the end." Edward said and started to run down the pathway. I heard other footsteps and I turned to see the others close behind. I then felt a drop and heard feet hit the ground and no crashing noises. I was happy no one was hurt so far. I then felt another drop and gasped when I realized this one was a deeper drop. Then another drop came, another and then another one. Then Edward stopped at the final one. "Guys. This ones about a 10 foot drop and there's no cushions or anything to catch us as we fall. You're going to want to climb your way down with the veins that are growing on the side." He said as he and I started our way down. It felt like forever, but we finally got to the bottom and I was placed back onto my feet. Roy and Maes took a torch off the wall and burned the veins. I raised an eyebrow and Edward saw me and laughed. "It's so no one follows us and it will help with lighting this place up." He answer and I made an 'oh' sound. He smiled and pecked my cheek. Hues and Roy came back and pointed to a door about 3 yards away.

"Is that it?" Maes asked still pointing at the door that was labled. "Vampires only". Edward nodded and he walked over and opened the door. One or two bats flew out and we called in and flickered on the lights. Edward smiled and I looked around the room. There was two hospital beds and two cabniets and a fridge. Edward walked over to the fridge and opened the door and found jars of blood labled:

"Winry Rockbell"

"Maes Hues"

"Roy Mustang"

"Edward Elric"

"May Chang"

"Alphonse Elric"

"Riza Hawkeye"

"And Gracia."

Edward said naming off each label and handing it to each owner. My eyes widened when my jar was first and I opened it and the whole room started to smell like iron. I flinched but then raised the jar to my mouth and started to jug the pint of blood down. I finished and saw everyone else finish as well. Then my stomache started feel funny. I gasped and fell to the floor. I felt bat wings burst from my back, my fangs started to grow, and my eyes started to turn into a cats. i felt the pain disappear and I stood up. I looked a little different, but not by that much. I saw everyone else start to go throught the 5 minute process and I walked over to the cabnets, opened them and saw military unitforms. I saw one labled "Winry" and walked behing a curtain that seperated each bed and changed into it. I walked out and saw the others back to back changing into their new outfits and I saw the girls had small wings like me, that were about a foot, but the boys had bat wings that were about 2 yards long while mine were only a foot. I felt my ears and felt that they grew out a little, like a bats, but it wasn't a huge difference. I walked over to Riza and she smiled at me.

"Winry, that looks nice on you." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks." I respnded. Then I heard a yell from mustang.

"FINALLY! OUR FEMALE UNIFORMS HAVE MINISKIRTS!" He yelled and started jumping up and down. I looked at my legs and saw he was right, I was wearing a military uniform with a skirt on it, along with the other girls. I heard a thump and looked at Mustang who got a hit on the head by Edward. Edward sighed while his brother laughed at the actions that just occured. I sighed and walked over to the door that lead back to the long and terribly dark hallway. I turned back to Edward and he smiled at me and then nodded. I opened the door and everyone followed Edward and I. Once we reached the end of the hallway Edward stopped everyone. I turned to look at him and I saw a serious look that was scribbled across his face. I gave him my full attention.

"Now, everyone. Don't die. If you die.....I will kill you." He whispered with venom covering his voice. I smiled and gave him a salute and then we opened the door. Only to get a the Ulitimate Sheild to take a punch at us. I ran out and jumped into the air, flapped my wings, and soared. I smiled and looked down towards the ground and saw Edward take flight and start attacking Envy, who was only able to change forms, I guess he didn't take an over-load of any vampire blood lately. I smiled at that thought. I continued to fly until I saw a pair of nails start taking shots at me. I gasped and realized it was Lust who started to attack me. I gasped as one nail got so close it cut some of my hair. I looked around and saw Envy vs Edward, Alphonse vs. Wrath, May Chang vs. Greed, Riza vs. Ling, Roy vs. Pride, Gracia vs. Sloth, and Maes vs. Gluttnoy. I felt a nail hit me face and a small scratch appeared causing blood to trinkle down my face. I took a dive in the air and dodged every nail coming out at me. I took out my hand and felt my nails start to grow about and Inch or two longer and I scratched her nails, causing one or two to break and she cried out in pain. I smiled at my work and did a flip so I could hit her in the face with my heels, and it worked perfectly. I smiled and watched her body get thrown back. I smiled causing my fangs to show.

"Time to get the show on the road." I hissed and flew after her. My instincts didn't take over me, but they did mess with my head.

I kept attacking Lust, even when she was down, but I also caught some glimpse of the other battles going on. Edward and Roy were blasting Envy with everything they had, since Roy had already defeated Pride. Now they I saw Roy take a red stone out of Pride I now know how to defeat them. But then I also caught some glimpses of Gracia vs. Sloth and I saw she was being beat up pretty bad, and Hues was doing his best not to be swallowed by Gluttnoy and his giant mouth and rib cage. I winced when I saw Alphonse and May tag team on Greed and Wrath (from anime 1) and then beat them both to the ground. I then grinned when I saw Wrath get taken down. I then turned back to my battle and kept taking blows from Lust. I felt like I was about to win, until I heard a cry that ended all the battling, Envy, was killed. I watched as his new, puny form with beaty eyes and a small green body. I watched Ed pulled out the red stone inside him and throw it to the ground. A frown was apon his face, and I saw tears stream down his features, reaching down to his fangs, and then falling off and splattered to the hard, dirt path. I gasped when I felt something at my neck and I turned and saw Lust's nails about to slice my neck into two, but when I looked at her face, I saw her eyes glisene.

"Lust...are you.....are you......crying?" I asked. She nodded and then she fell to her knees and lifted her hands to her face.

"Winry-chan...please kill me.....I'm just an artifical human. I WANT TO BE WITH ENVY! KILL ME GODDAMIT!" She yelled and I winced.

"How....how can I kill you Lust?" I started, she looked up at me. I saw she was confused. "Artificial or not....your still my best friend....even though you tried to kill me." I whispered. Everyone was still fighting, only Lust and I stopped, I watched Roy defeat Pride and then take the Philosoper's stone out of him. His body melted and fused with the earth. I looked back at Lust and she smiled evily. I gasped.

"Then....if you won't kill me.....I'LL KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING BITCH! GO TO HELL!" The sin yelled and jumped at me. I couldn't move, all I could do is flinch and place my arms in an X shape and cover my face with it. Then I felt a shower of liquid falll apon me. I opened my eyes and gasped. Edward's auto-mail pressed into Lust's Ouroboros symbol above her chest, and on the end of his auto-mail was her heart....the Philosoper's stone. I gasped again and felt tears stream down my face. Lust's hand reached out to me. "...Winry....please don't cry......I'll never see you again....because I'm not going to were you're going. I'm going to hell....but you're not. Please...remember me.....and I'll do the.....same. Envy......I'm coming." She whispered. She fell to the ground, and her body melted to the ground. I felt my tears keep running down my face and I yelled out one name, that I will forever remember.

"LUST-CHAN!!!!!" I screamed. I looked around and I saw all the other Sins fuse with the ground. I saw May cry into Alphonse's chest, and Riza collapse to the ground and Roy held her close to him. Gracia was being treated by Maes because of her multiple wounds. I looked at Edward Elric, who hovered over me. I then jumped up and cried into his chest. I felt him wrap his arms around me and I continued to cry. Then I rememered something.

"CHIBI-GOTH! PIPER-SKY! Were are they Edward?" I cried and Edward held me tighter. Envy left his paper when he died. I snatched the paper he held out to me and my eyes widened.

_Edo Elric._

_Piper and Chibi-san are trapped. _

_They might not ever be found by you, but _

_here's a hint. Look at your Girlfriend's punk piercing to get the clue._

_Then you'll see what I mean._

_I must be dead right now. _

_Good job Edo....but you gotta remember me._

_If you don't, I'll kill you...._

_But I can't, can I?_

_So, see you in the next life, maybe...._

_Goodbye, forever, Edward Elric, _

_Or better know as O'chibi-san._

_Envy._

I gasped and took out my earrings to see two faces carved into them. They had tear streaks on them and then I realized who it was.

"Ed, how did they get stuck in here?" I asked, confused. He sighed and rubbed his forhead.

"They used their extra vampire blood and used it to seal them in there. We're going to do the same, but this time to get them out. Everyone! Let's go!" He replied in a yelling fashion. I nodded and stood up and wiped my eyes clean of tears. I saw Al draw a transmutation circle onto the ground with white chalk that he always carried around in his jean pocket. He smiled at May Chang and then kissed his face, and he blushed, his golden eyes showing the emotion of Lust.

_'Lust....are you with Envy yet? I wish you luck in hell..but....' _I thought and then placed my earrings into the middle of the circle. I watched everyone clap their hands and place them on the circle. I did the same and then we all made eye contact and nodded.

"Vampire Instincts unite!" We all started yelling in unison. "May our powers save these girls stuck inside their sealed fate! My we used our powers forever to save the world!" We all screamed and then the girls started to emerge from the silver stubs that were in the middle of the circle. Our wings, fangs, over-sized nails, and eyes returned to normal or disappeared completely. Then the circle disappeared and we all smiled at the sight before us. They girls were sad and scared, but they were hugging eachother as if life depended on it.

"You're back!" Al yelled and threw his arms around his sister Chibi-Goth. Then Riza pulled Piper-Sky into her chest.

"It's ok to cry you know." She whispered, and then Piper-sky wailed. I felt bad but then time stood still.

"Edward?" I asked worriedly. He smiled.

"It's ok, everyone ready to go back in time?" He asked and everyone nodded. Then we all glowed a neon blue and flew into a vortex of past time until we landed in our previous place before we clicked the button, school. We all remembered our battle, all vampire part of the situation remember, but the normal mortals don't. To them we never knocked over the books and clicked the white button. We were all still in our Military Uniforms and the two girls we rescued were will us too. Then I sighed.

"So...their gone?" I asked. Edward nodded and I smiled. I stood up and pulled away from his protective hold. I walked over to the window and looked towards the sky.

_'...but...you never know we might end up there too for everything we've done.' _I finished. Then I smiled and took in a breath of air.

"Lust....see you in hell." I said aloud. I turned around and faced my friends. I took a step forward on my two strong legs, and I moved towards them.

_**I knew my fate.....do you? **_

_**I shall believe in my friends forever, and I shall never give up.**_

_**Because what kind of person would I be if I did that in the begining of my story.**_

_**If I was never cornered by the Xing group, I would of never of been with the love of my life.**_

_**This was my fate.**_

_**Did you see yours yet?**_

________________________**END**_____________________

How'd you like it? Please review and have a nice day.

**TT Tokyo Shrine Productions. YuukixZero16~**


End file.
